helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tempest
Tempest is a Japanese boy band under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was made on May 28, 2015. They are the little brothers to boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, because of this, one of their members, will be a co-current member for them. All the members are former Fantasy Kenshuusei. They were formed with 8 members. On August 1st they have all officially graduated from the program. Instead of being referred to as Generations, they are referred to as Chapters The groups highest selling single is: Junbi wa I? Set? ACTION! / Hokkaido no Kosui / Ai o Komete with 358,674 copies sold, while the groups lowest selling single is: Everyday / Saigo no Suteppu with 31,288 copies sold. Members Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri are at May 28, 2015 - Present # Oharu Nagisa is at: 4 Years, 7 Months, 1 Day # Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya, Yamamoto Matthew are at July 2, 2016 - Present # Lee Junghyung and Naito Kojiro are at October 24, 2016 - Present # Oh Jaehwa is at: June 15, 2017 - Present # Satoshi Riku is at 2 Years, 7 Months, 3 Days # Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon, Lee Kyungbi, Matsuko Hiroya, Xuixi Meiqui, Taikyokuken Kiichi are at September 15, 2018 - Present # Hiraga Sadatake is are: 1 Year, 1 Month, 4 Days # Choi Junghee is at: 8 Months, 18 Days # Kamiya Koushiro is at: January 11, 2020 - Present History 2015: Formation On May 28th, the group was formed with Choi Junghee, Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagise, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri. They will release their indie single sometime in June. with Junghee being their co-current member. On July 1st, it was revealed that after their last indie single in August they will be having a major debut. It was revealed that all the members that are part of the Kenshuusei will graduate from the program on August 1st, and will release their last indie single on August 12th. 2016: 2nd and 3rd Generation On February 10, it was announced that Hiraga Sadatake will graduate from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on July 2nd, to focus on his studies to become a doctor, after his graduation, he will be going on hiatus until he finishes his schooling. On February 15, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service back in South Korea. This caused Junghee to have left the group. On March 12, it was announced that Tempest will be adding 4 members on July 2 to help the members get over the loss of the recent members that left. On July 2, Hiraga Sadatake graduated from the group and Jang Taeyoon appointed Mason Grace Sub-Admiral of the group. On July 2, Fantasy Rookies Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Yamamoto Matthew, and Fantasy Kenshuusei member Xiu Lin were added as the second chapter. On October 24, it was announced that Mason Grace will be going on a hiatus to practice for his University Exams. It will conclude on April 2, 2017. On October 25, they added two members as members of the third chapter. On November 1, it was announced that the group will be on a temporary hiatus due to not having all the members being able to perform for 2017. As such, all the remaining members will be split into two sub-units, Tempest Junior and Tempest Flow. Both sub-units will debut on January 1, 2017. 2017: 4th Generation On January 12, it was announced that when Mason Grace comes back to the group they will rush into preparations for a new single. With him coming back in April the single is rumored to be in June/July. On April 22, it was announced that Tempest will be adding a member to the group on June 15, 2017. On May 1, it was announced that Satoshi Riku will graduate from the group on December 31, 2017. He decided to graduate in order to focus on his future plans of getting a steady job when he is older. On June 15, a new member was announced, Fantasy Rookies Oh Jeahwa was announced as the sole 4th chapter member. He was picked selectively through a secret audition in which Satoshi Riku picked him as a new member. On September 26, it was announced that the group will be holding 5th Generation auditions starting in January. The audition will only be for male trainees that are in either SECRET Trainees Group, Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies or from Fantasy Mini. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Tempest would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. On December 31, Satoshi Riku graduated from the group. 2018: 5th Generation On January 14, the group confirmed the release of their upcomnig March single. Along with it, it will also be coupled with the groups first mini album. On January 17, management confirmed that Oharu Nagisa, Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya would be going on a hiatus to prepare for their up coming university entrance exams. They won't be participating in any single events until April. On January 26, Jang Taeyoon informed the fans that no one would be graduating from the group this year. On March 8, during one of the groups single events for their newest single, Jang Taeyoon announced they are currently preparing for their summer single, another triple A-side in which one of the singles takes place being filmed in an outdoor location. Jang Taeyoon also announced that this would be the first single in which the composition, lyrics and cherography were made by the group and no outside scources. On March 20, it was announced that Oharu Nagisa, Xiu lin, Uchimura Naoko and Shinji Katoya would be maknig their return to the group on March 31. On May 2, Oharu Nagisa announed on his vLive that he would be graduating in Winter of 2019. He had decided that he will be graduating to presue a solo career. On May 7, Jang Taeyoon announced that they would be adding new members on September 30 of this year. He said that around 4 to 6 members will be adding, depending on the ammount of talent is seen during the auditions. They will debut with the group on the groups 9th single set for release in December. On July 25, it was announced that they have selected the new members that will be joining the group, and are reported that they have started filiming their December single as of last weekend. On August 31, it was revealed that the new members will be shown September 15, during a vLive. On September 15, 6 new members joined the group as members of the 5th Chapter. The generation consists of: Fantasy Rookies: Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon and Lee Kyungbi. Fantasy Kenshuusei: Xuixi Meiqui, and Fantasy Mini: Matsuko Hiroya and Takikokuen Kiichi. On December 7, it was announced that the first and second chapters have broke even with the company in regards to their training debt. 2019 On January 11, it was announced that Nakanishi Kiru, Wang Zuri, Lee Junghyung, and Kidoguchi Ryuhei will all be enterting a hiatus to begin preperations for their university entrance exams. On May 29, during the group's fourth anniversary event, Jang Taeyoon announced that they would be holding auditions for a sole 6th generation member. The audition will be broadcasted on Youtube and the contestants will be from either Fantasy Kenshuusei, Rookies, Mini's, Kyushu Trainee or the new upcoming training program that will be revealed. On October 15, it was announced that the audition for a new 6th generation member is in its final stages. The new member will be revealed in the beginning of the new year once the member is chosen. On October 22, the group announced their next single for 2020, it will be the first without Oharu Nagisa and before the 6th generation member participates in the group as the member have finished filming most of the single prior to his reveal. They also confirmed that even though it is not set in stone when it will be released, the group will also be releasing their third studio album sometime in 2020. On December 17, it was announced that they sole 6th Chapter member will be revealed on January 11, 2020. On December 29, Oharu Nagisa graduated from the group. 2020: 6th Generation On January 11, Kamiya Koushiro was revealed during a live stream as the new sole 6th Chapter member. Koushiro will have his debut single be sometime in the summer. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackage Albums Completion Albums Indies Singles Major Singles Single Count Member Colors Each Tempest member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one that is available. No member has the exact same colour, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to other members. Center Count Names in BOLD 'mean they are currently active Mentor System In the group, when a new member/s join they are assigned an older member to help them intergrate themselves in the group. The mentors are only mentors for two years. The mentorship program is a way to help new members better intergrate into the group without any problems. Once a member graduates, if they were a mentor to another member, that member will be given those past members lines. Mentor To 1st Chapter Members *'Choi Junghee -> Mentor to all 1st Chapter Members (2015-2016) Mentor To 2nd Chapter Members *'Jang Taeyoon' -> Xiu Lin '(2016-2018) *'Mason Grace -> Uchimura Naoko '(2016-2018) *'Oharu Nagisa -> Shinji Katoya '(2016-2018) - Given Nagisa's lines upon his graduation *'Wang Zuri -> Yamamoto Matthew '(2016-2018) Mentor To 3rd Chapter Members *'Mason Grace -> Lee Junghyung '(2016-2018) *'Nakanishi Kiru -> Naito Kojiro '(2016-2018) Mentor To 4th Chapter Members *'Oharu Nagisa -> Oh Jaehwa '(2017-2019) - Given Nagisa's lines upon his graduation Mentor to 5th Chapter Members * '''Uchimura Naoko '-> 'Kidoguchi Ryuhei '(2018-2020) * 'Shinji Katoya '-> 'Kim Dawon '(2018-2020) * 'Lee Junghyung '-> 'Lee Kyungbi '(2018-2020) * 'Mason Grace '-> 'Matsuko Hiroya '(2018-2020) * 'Jang Taeyoon '-> 'Xuixi Meiqui '(2018-2020) * 'Wang Zuri '-> 'Taikyokuken Kiichi '(2018-2020) Mentor to 6th Chapter Members * 'Oh Jaehwa '-> 'Kamiya Koushiro '(2020-Present) Events High Touch Tours * - 2015.12.12 Tempest Chapter 1 High Touch Tour * - 2016.12.04 Tempest Chapter 2 High Touch Tour * - 2017.04.16 Tempest Chapter 3 High Touch Tour * - 2018.02.17 Tempest Chapter 4 High Touch Tour * - 2019.05.11 Tempest Chapter 5 High Touch Tour 1st Chapter Events (2015-Present) *2016.05.28 Tempest 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Last Chance!~ *2017.05.28 Tempest 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Run with Us~ *2018.05.28 Tempest 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~Our Birthday~ *2019.05.28 Tempest 1ki Fourth Birthday Anniversary Event ~Happy Together~ *2020.05.28 TBA 2nd Chapter Events (2016-Present) *2017.07.02 Tempest 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~1 Whole Year~ *2018.07.02 Tempest 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 Whole Years~ *2019.07.02 Tempest 2ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~3 Whole Years~ *2020.07.02 TBA 3rd Chapter Events (2016-Present) *2017.10.24 Tempest 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Junghyung and Kojiro~ *2018.10.24 Tempest 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Kojiro and Junghyung~ *2019.10.24 Tempest 3ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~Lee and Naito~ *2020.10.24 TBA 4th Chapter Events (2017-Present) * 2018.06.15 Tempest 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Jaehwa Extravaganza~ * 2019.06.15 Tempest 4ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Jaehwa Extravaganze Part 2~ * 2020.06.15 TBA 5th Chapter Events (2018-Present) * 2019.09.15 Tempest 5ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Magical Day~ * 2020.09.15 TBA Ace Member Status While the group can have multipule members who can be centers or face of the group, the group is only able to have on ace member. So far the group has only had one ace. # '''Oharu Nagisa (1st Chapter): May 28, 2015 - December 29, 2019 (4 Years, 7 Months, 1 Day) # Kamiya Koushiro (6th Chapter): 'January 11, 2020 - Present Sub-Ace Members A Sub-Ace member is when there is currently no assigned ace to the group and as such the group has a rotating system in which they use multiple members as the ace for their songs until a new member is assigned as the ace. Current Sub-Aces are: * Shinji Katoya: December 29, 2019 - Present * Oh Jaehwa: December 29, 2019 - Present Concerts Headlining Tours #- 2017.12.31 Tempest Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~1st Storm~ SATOSHI RIKU Sotsugyou Special #- 2018.12.01 Tempest Concert Tour 2018 Aki ~Game Changer~ #- 2019.12.29 Tempest Concert Tour 2019 Aki ~Let's Play!~ OHARU NAGISA Sotsugyou Special World Tours # - 2020.09.05 Tempest 2020 World Tour ~New Wishes~ One Day Concerts #2016.05.29 Tempest 1st Birthday Anniversary Concert! #2016.07.02 Tempest ~Hiraga Sadatake~ Graduation Event #2017.05.29 Tempest 2nd Birthday Anniversary Concert! #2018.05.29 Tempest 3rd Birthday Anniversary Concert! #2019.05.29 Tempest 4th Birthday Anniversary Concert! #2020.05.29 Tempest 5th Birthday Anniversary Concert! Sub Units * Tempest Junior (2016-Present) ** Nakanishi Kiru '(2016-Present) ** Wang Zuri (2016-Present) ** Shinji Katoya (2016-Present) ** Yamamoto Matthew (2016-Present) ** Lee Junghyung (2016-Present) ** Naito Kojiro (2016-Present) ** Kim Dawon (2018-Present) ** Xuixi Meiqui (2018-Present) ** Taikyokuken Kiichi (2018-Present) * Tempest Flow (2016-Present) ** Jang Taeyoon (2016-Present) ** Mason Grace (2016-Present) ** Satoshi Riku (2016-2017) ** Oharu Nagisa (2016-2019) ** Xiu Lin (2016-Present) ** Uchimura Naoko (2016-Present) ** Oh Jaehwa (2017-Present) ** Kidoguchi Ryuhei (2018-Present) ** Lee Kyungbi (2018-Present) ** Matsuko Hiroya (2018-Present) ** Kamiya Koushiro (2020-Present) Member Line Ups Trivia * The members live in one apartment complex, split between the five current chapters. ** 1st Chapter: all live in one dorm, each with their own rooms. ** 2nd Chapter: all live in one dorm, each with their own rooms. ** 3rd, 4th and 6th Chapter: live in one dorm, each with their own rooms. ** 5th Chapter: live a three room dorm. *** Kidoguchi Ryuhei and Kim Dawon in one room. *** Lee Kyungbi and Matsuko Hiroya in one room. *** Xuixi Meiqui and Taikyokuken Kiichi in one room. * The Korean members also have their Korean ages also written on their profiles. ** Jang Taeyoon: 22 Years Old Internationally (24 Years Old in Korea) ** Lee Junghyung: 19 Years Old Internationally (21 Years Old in Korea) ** Oh Jaehwa: 17 Years Old Internationally (19 Years Old in Korea) ** Kim Dawon: 17 Years Old Internationally (19 Years Old in Korea) ** Lee Kyungbi: 17 Years Old Internationally (19 Years Old in Korea) Total Sales Count